1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metabolic disease and neuropsychiatric disease and, more particularly, to stimulation of gastric and sympathetic neural tissue for the treatment of obesity and depression.
2. Related Art
Physiologic studies have demonstrated the presence of a sympathetic nervous system afferent pathway transmitting gastric distension information to the hypothalamus. [Barone, Zarco de Coronado et al. (1995). Gastric distension modulates hypothalamic neurons via a sympathetic afferent path through the mesencephalic periaqueductal gray. Brain Research Bulletin. 38: 239-51.] However, prior techniques have generally not addressed the problems associated with satiety, morbidity, mortality of intracranial modulation and the risk of ulcers. Unlike prior techniques, by specifically targeting sympathetic afferent fibers, the present invention effects the sensation of satiety and avoids the substantial risks of morbidity and mortality of intracranial modulation, particularly dangerous in the vicinity of the hypothalamus. Furthermore, this invention avoids the risk of ulcers inherent in vagus nerve stimulation.